Captain Cold
'Captain Cold '''is an antagonist in ''The Flash: Quick Element. ''He is a world-class thief armed with his iconic Cold Gun. Biography Personality Captain Cold is a ruthless man who has a calm, composed and level-headed demeanor, rarely ever losing his tempers or giving into his emotions. He also has a code to refuse to kill unless necessary and is a man of his word. He is not above torture however despite his criminal career and ruthless nature, he does care about his sister and also possessed respect for his archenemy. Cold is also capable of being remorseful of some of his actions and possesses a code of honor when it comes to his teammates. Cold is incredibly charismatic, maintaining the image of a "love rogue", using his charms to get important information, obsfucate his thievery or convince people of his trustworthiness. Being prone to controlling or playing others, Cold absolutely detests the idea of being controlled or manipulated by anyone or anything. His values, free will and his ability to make his own choices and will do anything to do anything to hold on to that freedom. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Captain Cold's most noticeable and dangerous trait was his high intelligence, making him a master planner and schemer as he repeatedly developed plans that he pulled off with usual success. His tactics are based on timing, precision and preparation as he would often spend his time studying every detail of his heist from studying the security detail to police response time. He also has considerable knowledge in subjects such as biology and enginnering. He also has exceptional instincts and is very charismatic. *'Expert Combatant: 'Despite his composed demeanor, Captain Cold was a capable unarmed fighter. *'Expert Marksman: 'While normally preferring to avoid killing when unnecessary, Captain Cold is highly proficient with firearms and his Cold Gun. *'Master Thief: 'A career criminal, Captain Cold was regarded as a master thief who spent months preparing for a job and never giving up until he completed it; in his life Cold pulled off armored car heists, jewelry theft and bank robbery with the utmost skill. He is also skilled in the art of pick pocketing to effortlessly swap specific items for his missions while stealing their wallets at the same time. *'Indomitable Will: 'While selfish and ruthless by nature, Captain Cold is capable of great conviction. Equipment *'Cold Gun: 'Captain Cold's signature weapon, being an advanced gun that can generate a beam of absolute zero temperature, freezing whatever it touches and creating solid ice. It can also slow down the motion of fast moving molecules. It gives off bright white and blue flashes. *'Goggles: '''Captain Cold wears a pair of blue wraparound goggles, which is designed to protect his eyes from the flashes given off by his Cold Gun. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"That knee ain't healing super-fast at absolute zero." *"Bet you'll get a schoolyard beatdown." *"Bet your mama's real proud." *"Because I'd be busy with an armored truck." *"But killing you will make me feel better." *"But somehow, he's still running around." *"I don't believe in evil. Different shades of gray is all." *"Can't wait to hear those teeth chatter." *"Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails...throw away the plan." *"Finally, a shot at the big guy." *"Flash trapped in big freeze." *"Give me what I came for!" *"Have to stop meeting like this." *"How 'bout I freeze your head?" *"I don't wanna fight you, kid." *"I'll put you on ice." *"I like what I'm seeing." *"I'm a damn good thief." *"Just one, but it's the right gun." *"Just the chance to freeze your ass." *"Just who the hell are you?" *"Most kids only have one dad to disappoint." *"No, that's soap." *"Move and I'll blast ya." *"Now you're calling me a liar?" *"Start with the arms or the legs?" *"Still, you gotta go." *"That brain work at absolute zero?" *"This gun's gonna solve that." *"Time to put that fire out." *"Uh-uh, you don't get off that easy." *"There's a new ice age coming." *"You don't have to be such a jerk about it." *"You know, together we can kill Flash." *"You try to be friendly." *"You're messing with the wrong Rogue." *"And I'm the baddest of them all." *"Cry me a river." *"Don't give me your sob story!" *"For the right kind of people." *"Hate is cold. Hell is colder." *"I got your permit right here." *"I didn't pick the name." *"I take what's mine and I don't apologize." *"I'll freeze you to the core." *"Nothing runs when it's that cold." *"That's cold blooded." *"Then I'll just punch you in the face." *"Yeah, my trigger finger." *"You want to be a popsicle?" *"Careful, you'll catch a cold." *"Any last requests?" *"This is war!" *"You order some ice?" *"Somebody call the ice cream man?" *"The ice man cometh!" *"Freeze, bucket head." *"Suck ice, scumbag." *"What happened to honor?" *"Here comes a cold one." *"Getting cold feet?" *"My old man hit harder than you." *"This ain't no video game, kid." *"Hell will freeze over first." *"Feeling's mutual." *"Here comes a blizzard of pain!" *"Not what my bank account says." *"Says the guy about to be frozen." *"Coldfront, coming through!" *"I'll make a fridge outta you!" *"No, I'm self-taught." *"My names...I hate it. My name's Leonard Snart. It's a bad name, I know. But my parents were bad people. I've got another tag now. Cold. Captain Cold." *"I've achieved what Joule and Thomson only dreamed of. My gun negates thermal motion. Stops protons and electrons dead in their tracks. People too." *"A world without the Flash. I spent every day in my life dreamin' of what that would be like. But here...it ain't pretty, Barry." *"Fact is only thing worse than offin' cops is offin' a cape." *"The Rogues have an unspoken code, a bond stronger than death itself. We watch one another's backs. The end." *"Rogues shouldn't fight each other. Cause when they do...bad things happen." *"They say a hero is only as strong as his villains." *"I didn't kill anyone...wait. Let me rephrase that. I didn't kill anyone lately." *"No drugs." Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Rogues Category:The Society Category:Criminals Category:Iron Heights Inmates